<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pale Husk by astronomicalz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317221">The Pale Husk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomicalz/pseuds/astronomicalz'>astronomicalz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, no beta we die like PK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomicalz/pseuds/astronomicalz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, they came upon the end of the tunnel. The Infection was greatest here, tangled around a broken pale egg and a similarly colored husk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pale Husk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ghost of Hallownest trudged across the dark and dusty paths of the Ancient Basin, a new weight weighing heavy upon them. The small shell that housed the monarch wings was light, but the injuries they had sustained from their battle with the Broken Vessel, their Lost Kin, and the guilt they felt over their fate… less so. </p><p>They flew over the long passage of spikes with the aid of the Crystal Heart, then sat down on the iron bench with an inaudible sigh. They fiddled with their charms, carefully removing and pinning different ones to their cloak. Their hand brushed over the face of the Grimmchild charm, tracing over its coal-black horns, before gently placing it with the others. Ghost didn’t feel like collecting those last flames yet. The feisty little creature usually felt nice wrapped around their horns, but they found themself wanting solitude for a time.</p><p>Charms equipped, Ghost patted down their cloak and began walking eastward, trying to push their last battle out of mind. They recalled a passage that had been too high to jump to in that direction, and sure enough they found it. With a short flap of their new wings they landed on the ledge and continued forwards.</p><p>Passing under a mass of thick black vines, Ghost came upon an ornate bridge illuminated by similarly decorated lumafly streetlamps. Some had fallen over and huge cracks snaked along the walkway, radiating out towards the vessel and drawing their gaze ahead to their epicenter: what might have once been a magnificent palace, but was now a destroyed ruin. </p><p>Guarding spires lay in pieces around the remains of the vast structure. Broken towers rose like jagged nails towards the cavern ceiling, and metallic glints caught the light and pierced through the shadows between chunks of debris and a few areas that glowed with a pale light. The symbol that looked like the Hallownest Seal was repeated over and over in various stages of destruction. A strange assortment of whirring and <em> shink </em>ing sounds echoed in the massive empty space, lending to its eerie atmosphere. It looked as if the whole thing had collapsed all at once, yet still tried to resemble what it once was.</p><p>Ghost dashed closer to what they supposed was the entrance gate, a cracked and empty doorway through which they could see a demolished hallway. A single armored figure was slumped in front of it, with a wicked sharp helmet and a curved claw-blade laying nearby. They felt a curious likeness to the figure, particularly the black tendrils that had burrowed around its body. The orange twins that twined around it, occasionally fruiting with pustules of Infection, did not inspire the same feeling. Flashing back to the Broken Vessel, they slashed at the light-filled vines with a momentary viciousness, cutting them into tiny pieces until they shriveled and died. </p><p>Calming slightly, they stowed their nail again, drawing out the ethereal Dream Nail instead. They took an experimental swing at the armored figure, staring at the white spell lines that briefly manifested around it. They had seen similar lines before, most notably at the Dreamer statue in the Resting Grounds. In this case, however, most of the lines were snapped, floating freely for a moment around a conspicuous hole that corresponded to where the main Infectious vine had been. </p><p>Curious, they prodded it again, and this time the seal dissipated completely with a bell-like tone as the Dream Nail passed through it. A hushed presence whispered “...guard…” into their mind before fading out, more a feeling than a voice. With it, the body of the armored creature began to dissolve away, sinking into the ground until only the cracked, pale armor remained.</p><p>Slightly unsettled and set on edge by the distant whirring, Ghost decided to continue walking forwards. They could see some light coming from the far wall that they wanted to investigate. Whatever these White Ruins held, it could wait until after they had met Hornet again.</p><hr/><p>In Kingdom’s Edge, two figures stood with weapons drawn as fierce winds swirled false snow around them. One staggered, breathing heavily in exertion, while the other hunched with Void leaking from their wounds. </p><p>Ghost took the reprieve to Focus on their Soul, readying their nail for another round should Hornet lunge again. Their red-cloaked foe seemed to look them up and down calculatingly as they did so. </p><p>After a long moment of simply staring, Hornet straightened and stowed her needle. Ghost did the same.</p><p>“...So strong…” she murmured, before raising her voice. “You could do it, if you had the will. But could you raise your nail once knowing its tragic conception? And knowing yourself…?” She trailed off, her thoughts briefly turning towards the past.</p><p>She shook her mask and continued, louder and with authority, “Then do it, Ghost of Hallownest! Head onward. Burn that mark upon your shell and claim yourself as King.”</p><p>Hornet made to throw her needle and swing away and Ghost began making their way forwards, only to freeze when she turned back to them. Her voice was grave when she next spoke. “But be warned, Ghost. I am not the only one to guard over that mark, and you will find his… <em> its </em>judgement far harsher than mine.” She turned away and mused, barely heard over the wind, “Will it be easier, I wonder, not knowing who he was to you? What he had done?”</p><p>With that, she threw her needle and zipped off, leaving Ghost to ponder her words. </p><hr/><p>After a quick trip to the tented bench to heal and reassemble their charms, taking Hornet’s warning to heart, they once again pushed their way against the strong winds towards this mark she had led them to. The cold white ash obscured their vision at times when it blew into their mask’s eyeholes, but they paid it no mind. </p><p>Eventually, they came to the source of the gale: a huge gaping maw with wicked-looking spikes protruding from the entrance. Even as they watched, flakes of its armored skin came free and caught in the wind, flying out to add to the false snowy layer coating Kingdom’s Edge.</p><p>This had to be the Wyrm Bardoon had mentioned. They had thought <em> him </em> large, but the corpse before them now made them spare a moment to wonder how long the body had to be for a mouth that big. </p><p>Ghost’s gaze caught on a thin strand of Infection that had twined around one of the horns. They followed the thin vine to where it disappeared into the ash on the ground at one end and continued into the maw at the other. A faint orange light led deeper within. </p><p>Taking one last stock of their equipped charms and coiled nail, Ghost strode into the entrance, weapon ready to be drawn at any moment. The sickly orange glow grew the further they got from the opening. The single vine they had seen outside had split and grown thicker within, accompanied by bubbles of Infection every now and then. </p><p>It was all eerily reminiscent of where they had found the Broken Vessel, enough to make them draw their nail and keep a lookout for Lightseeds. </p><p>Finally, they came upon the end of the tunnel. The Infection was greatest here, tangled around a broken pale egg and a similarly colored husk. Thin strands circled its wrists and neck like chains, binding the body to the wall, and orange light seeped out from under its tattered robes and around its broken crown. A series of cracks marred its face, the longest running from the base of its chipped horns to its chin, passing through its left eye and bisecting its mask. Its lifeless gaze was empty and dark.</p><p>Ghost tilted their head. The shape of the dead bug’s mask was… familiar. Keeping a firm grip on their nail in one hand, they reached into their cloak with the other and rummaged for one of the relics they hadn’t yet sold to Lemm. </p><p>Finding what they were looking for, they drew out a King’s Idol. It glinted in the mixed light, orange on one side, white on the other. They held it up to the corpse, lining it up to be sure. A match, if the corpse’s horns had been intact.</p><p>Ghost stowed away the Idol and stared for a moment. Was this the Pale King? From all they had heard from other bugs, about his “bright and radiant visage,” and the fountain in the Basin, they had expected… more. The empty shell was barely taller than they were, discounting the pointed crown, and was hardly an “imposing, gleaming figure.” Perhaps his inspirational influence was lost in death. </p><p>There was another feeling of familiarity, though. It was misty, intangible, lost among their forgotten memories, but still present and tainted with cold and dark and rejection. </p><p>Ghost shook their mask and readied their nail. With Hornet’s warning and the suspicious placement, they weren’t willing to take any chances. Their preparation, honed by the many enemies they had encountered thus far, turned out to be fortunate indeed as they walked forward. </p><p>A rumbling sound from above prompted Ghost to dash forward, a sudden downfall of boulders from behind nearly pinning down their cloak. They caught a glimpse of vines retreating from where the rocks once were before all light from the outside was stifled, leaving the dim orange glow to dominate the space. The strange wind was suddenly cut off as a Seal appeared over the egg, singeing the nearest Infection-laden stems and spurring them towards the King’s body. </p><p>Keeping their distance, Ghost could only watch as the thinner vines loosened their grip, the once-regal shell slumping forwards, while others thickened and walled off the egg from view. The sickly sweet smell of the Infection intensified in the now stagnant air. </p><p>Lights blinked on in the corpse’s eyes, the same color of the terrible blight with a faintly slit core of white.</p><p>The vines seemed to push the shell to stand, like a puppet on a string, before the corpse itself began moving. It shambled forward, pulling slime-like strands of Infection from the wall behind it. When they thinned and separated, the dripping strands twined together and raised into six wing-like shapes strangely similar to the monarch wings Ghost now wielded.</p><p>The reanimated body’s eyes slowly came to rest upon Ghost’s small form, its head lolling forwards. They swept out their nail to the side in response. Though King it may have once been, the figure before them no longer bore that title. It was simply another husk to cut down.</p><p>The Pale Husk flapped its semi-tangible wings forwards, momentarily recreating the fierce wind and pushing Ghost backwards, before fanning them out high behind it. It threw its head back and <em> roared</em>, a horrific echoing screech that stunned the little knight in place and caused ash to cascade down from the ceiling. </p><p>The battle had begun.</p><p>The Husk made the first move, raising a glowing claw towards Ghost that shot two volleys of white blades with poisoned orange tips towards them. One almost grazed them as they broke out of the stun, but they managed to jump over it in time. They slashed twice when they were close enough and retreated, warily watching their enemy for any tells.</p><p>Sparks of light flickered around the fallen king, manifesting into three orbs that circled once around it before shooting off towards Ghost. The two remaining orbs curved to follow them after they dodged the first. One caught their left horn, scorching it. That spell reminded them of the Soul Master, though they were almost sure the colors were inverted, with a white core and orange haze here. They rushed in for another hit.</p><p>Suddenly, in a bright flash, the Pale Husk vanished. The comparison still fresh in their mind, they turned around in time to dodge past another seven daggers from where the Husk had teleported behind them, weaving through the waves of three and four. They got another few hits in and dashed away when its claw began to glow again.</p><p>This time, the king pointed towards the ground, and the light coalesced into a circular blade with wicked orange teeth. The blade began to spin with a high-pitched buzz before it barreled towards Ghost, tearing up the ground as it went. They flew over it with ease, firing off a Shade Soul as they landed, only to be hit from behind as the buzzsaw returned to the Husk’s hand. It then redirected the saw’s momentum into an arc above the vessel’s head, leaving it open to more rapid-fire swipes from their nail. The whirring blade shattered into nothing behind them as it struck the floor.</p><p>It next bent down noticeably and small pools of light simultaneously appeared on the ground. Ghost was just able to dash backwards and find a spot between them before the Husk raised its arms and great silvery spears erupted from the pools, wreathed in golden fire and pale light at the base. They realized that the flames lingered for a few short moments after the spears retreated when they ran through one and it burned. </p><p>Ghost soon found a pattern after a few more exchanges. Between attacks, the Pale Husk moved like a marionette slowly shuffling along to broken strings, limbs limp at its sides and its head only just keeping Ghost within its glowing gaze. When it was readying a spell, however, it straightened up and moved smoothly, almost regally, as if a fraction of its royal spirit still remained within the reanimated shell of its body.</p><p>They would dash in before it could telegraph another attack and strike fast with spells and nail, then act accordingly after it began a motion. If they needed to heal, which was rather often, the latter half of the buzzsaw attack provided a small window. They had to keep alert at all times, as occasionally it would teleport to the opposite side when they got close and immediately perform a spell. They also had to be wary of the stringy wings that flared and drooped according to its movements, as they stung sharply whenever they scored across their shell.</p><p>Just as the pattern became easier to follow, Ghost flew over the buzzsaw using the monarch wings a little too close to the arc it would travel in after a teleport, so they instinctively used Descending Dark to avoid it. When the spell cleared, the Husk had teleported once again. They whipped around to find it in the middle of the arena, hunched and surrounded by a jagged haze of pale light. They were able to avoid the haze as it exploded and pulsed brightly, but not one of the small shards of light that were launched as a result.</p><p>When they recovered, something had shifted. The glow of the Infection seemed to have intensified, especially around the now limp Pale Husk and its sagging wings. Sensing an opening, Ghost charged up a Cyclone Slash and dashed forwards.</p><p>Just as they were about to get within range, they were <em> slammed </em> backwards by another spinning force. Skidding back and shaking off the stinging pain, they saw the Husk finishing its spin, returning its wings to a neutral position after whipping them around. The vessel sped forwards, hoping to take advantage of the pause between attacks, only for the once-king to flare its wings again and take flight, jumping to the other side of the tunnel.</p><p>The Pale Husk moved faster now, more aggressive. The white light that had been at the core of its spells had diminished significantly, and its movements were jerkier. Ghost had to be more cautious of the wings now, and the gleaming spears came out of the ground much faster, but despite the greater speed of the deadly dance they soon found themself getting hit less. The pattern was still more or less the same, and with their dodging mostly nailed down it was just a matter of getting as many hits as they could between, and occasionally during, attacks.</p><p>At one point, they even managed to stagger it with a Cyclone Slash and several consecutive Shade Soul spells after dodging all three of its orbs. They charged and swiped the Dream Nail to restore some of their Soul reserves, hearing the distant whisper of a voice they had heard from many Infected creatures.</p><p>“...Dawn triumphs…” </p><p>The Pale Husk broke out of the stagger before they could recharge more Soul, the pale core of its eyes flickering. It flapped its wings, flying away from Ghost and resuming their battle.</p><p>The little knight did not tire, but with every summoned spell and swung nail, the pervasive orange glow that only seemed to get brighter pulled at their will. </p><p>Eventually the Pale Husk hunched again in the middle of the arena, once more cloaking itself in a honeyed haze. When it exploded outwards, Ghost was prepared and dodged the shards that went flying in all directions. When they next met its eyes, they shone with pure Infection, whatever power that had remained from its time among the living having drained away completely.</p><p>The Husk’s puppetlike nature was now very apparent, the vines around its limbs having grown thick and cumbersome. Its wings dripped pestilence, bleeding together and no longer held high. </p><p>It hunched and lifted its lifeless arms, summoning pillars of scorching light instead of silvery spears. The heat licked at Ghost’s shell, a sharp contrast to the cold chill that had emanated from the spell before. A deep rumble echoed around the chamber and ash fell upon the combatants. </p><p>The Husk seemed to have slowed again, a weakness that Ghost was quick to exploit. With longer pauses between attacks, though still warily watching its slowly disintegrating but no less dangerous wings, it was easier to stagger their opponent. Some nail bounces and Descending Dark came in handy when it spun its wings, and Howling Wraiths was good for when the Pale Husk flew over them. They were able to use the Dream Nail again at one point, the voice whispering again as essence drifted away.</p><p>“...Light will reign…” </p><p>One more new attack became apparent when Ghost was recovering from another brush with an orb spell. They were far enough away from their enemy to not get hurt when it spread its dripping wings high and thrust them down to the ground with a loud <em> slam </em>, though the shockwaves sent in either direction nearly struck them down again. Chunks of hard sediment, perhaps rock or shell, rained down again at the impact, an occurrence that was becoming more and more frequent. At one point, a small boulder clipped their side, leaving them vulnerable to the Husk’s spinning wings before they could fully recover.</p><p>Knowing they had to wrap up this battle or risk getting buried, Ghost renewed their assault. Their nail cut deeply across the Pale Husk’s tattered robes and the Infection it harbored within, spell after spell draining whatever will commanded it. The little knight was more reckless, trading caution for speed, but they hit hard and fast and healed only when necessary. </p><p>After one last slam of its wings, Ghost used the monarch wings to jump over the shockwave and deliver the final blow: a downwards strike from above with Descending Dark.</p><p>As Ghost retreated, the Pale Husk began to convulse, bright orange clouds of Infection spilling out of its body. The white light that had been present at the beginning of their battle reappeared in its eyes for a single moment, looking straight at them, before disappearing for good.</p><p>With a burst of light and a piercing screech, the corpse of the Pale King lay still once more. </p><p>Ghost distantly registered the Infection draining from the vines just as it had from the reanimated body, the wall of pestilence covering the egg shriveling up as the golden light dimmed, and the pile of rocks by the entrance collapsing. Their main focus was on the broken shell before them.</p><p>Not quite sure why, they drew closer. The familiarity was stronger now for some reason, despite its even more ragged appearance. With faint curiosity, they brought out the Dream Nail, ignited the glowing blade, and poked the corpse. A whispery voice echoed around the tunnel, one they did not know yet still <em> knew </em>. </p><p>“...no cost too great…”</p><p>Ghost turned away from it at once, something deep within them twinging painfully. No. No, whatever memory that phrase was trying to dig up, they did not want to remember. Not now. </p><p>They turned their attention to the pale egg at the end of the tunnel instead. As they approached, glowing white lines began to encase it, burning away the remnants of the dead Infectious strands. They slowly reached out a hand. The seal brightened as it grew closer, as if in approval, then dissipated into white sparks with a faint chime. </p><p>As soon as they touched the smooth surface of the egg, a cold burning sensation cut across their thorax. </p><p>Stumbling back, they pulled apart their cloak to clutch and scratch at where the uncomfortable feeling was emanating from. As it faded, they peeked between their hands to see a four-pronged pale mark branded upon their shell, reminiscent of the king’s crown. They had only a moment to look at the King’s Brand before a deep rumbling shook the cavern. </p><p>Ghost hastily began to dash over to the Wyrm’s mouth, followed by falling debris. One particularly heavy chunk of material glanced off one of their horns, causing them to stagger. That second of lost momentum was enough to fall short of the exit, watching in dismay as a huge piece of debris blocked their path. </p><p>More boulders caged them in before they could even consider trying to scale it. Still searching for another route, their gaze caught on the corpse of the Pale King, lifeless and still. It almost seemed to be staring at them. Was there pride in its empty eyes? Acceptance? Or was that simply what they had wanted to see…?</p><p>The moment shattered as a rock came down and smashed its broken crown to pieces, obscuring it and the egg from view.</p><p>Fitting, perhaps, that its second life would find its end within the first. </p><p>In their distraction, they were not able to dodge the falling debris, blacking out as something struck them on the head as well. They caught a glimpse of red and thread before losing consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi y'all! This fic is inspired by a <a href="https://wingmould.tumblr.com/post/186410176190/concept-infected-pale-king-the-pale-husk-fight">post</a> I saw a long time ago. I had the concept in drafts for a while, then I rediscovered it and decided to spruce it up for the season! Basically, what if the Radiance had spent some time and effort breaking into the Pale King's Dream and stole his corpse? <br/>I had a lot of notes on the potential ramifications, including the collapse of the White Palace into a bunch of rubble and Dream pockets and Ghost getting to actually beat the crap out of their dad (kinda), and then decided to write a little oneshot about it. I have never written fight scenes in my life, but hopefully I did an okay job of describing the flow of it. It was fun thinking of all the ways an Infected Pale King fight could go and what sort of attacks he'd use! I might be open to writing more for this scenario, it's neat to think about.<br/>Anyways, I hope you're all doing well, and Happy Halloween!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>